Mio's New Man
by takashi94
Summary: Mio gets a boyfriend and Mayu wants to get rid of him.


Im not much of a writer so please excuse my poor excuse of story telling ;_;

If I were to rate this I'd say... PG-13

It's been two years since Mayu and I escaped Minakami Village. The place where we once played when I was a child is now gone. Mayu's leg suddenly became back to a normal state and she is able to walk without a limp or drag her leg everywhere. We continue our lives together but we seem to spread apart from each other. Everything turned back to normal until that one faithful day on the Spring.

"Natsuno? What are you saying?"

"Mio... I love you."

My heart started beating. I couldn't breath and felt like I was going to collapse. My vision became blurry and couldn't see an inch in front of me. I felt this warm presence holding me. I could hear a heart beating.

"Mio? Are you ok?"

"More then ok. I love you too Natsuno."

Natsuno's face got closer to mine. We kisses on the spot. His lips were warm and soft. I wanted that moment to last forever. I didn't wanted it to end. I felt like someone was watching us but that is to be expected because it is my first kiss after all. Haha Na-tsu-no-Kun~3

It's been 2 months since then. We've been on dates during the weeks ends but I cant help to notice a girl who looks like Mayu was following us this whole time. I guess I was feeling guilty so we decided to introduce each other to our families.

"Well Mayu. Let me introduce to you Natsuno. My boyfriend."

"Hello Mayu."

"Oh, so this is Natsuno?"

"Yeah."

"You got good taste Mio."

"Oh stop it Mayu. Your only teasing me. Oh now look what you've done. Im blushing."

"But I think your cute what you're blushing."

"Natsuno, dont encourage her! Mooh.."

Everything seems to go well when I introduced Natsuno to Mayu. But I feel like something odd was going on between them.

"Natsuno."

"Mio?"

"Can you come up to my room for a minute?"

"Alright. What's the matter."

"Natsuno. I've been feeling something odd lately."

"Are you sick? Let me help you."

"Alright."

Mio pushes him to her bed and climes on top of him.

"Natsuno, my heart keeps pounding when ever Im around you. I want you. I want more of you. I want all of you."

Mio closes to Natsuno then...

"Your not Mio."

"What..."

"If you were Mio my heart would beat as hers does. That's how I know you are not Mio."

"I was going to lay you off easy because your cute... but if you want to play that game I am fine with that! Ahhahahahaha! Ahahahaha!"

Mayu takes out a knife from her bra and aims it at Natsuno.

"Mayu? Is everything ok?"

Mio can be heard walking up the stairs.

"Perfect."

Mayu forces Natsuno to fall on top of her.

"Mio! Quick over here! Help me!"

Mio walks in her room and Natsuno is on top of Mayu.

"Natsuno?"

"Mio. It's not what it looks like. She forced me."

"No Mio! He forced me into your outfit. Believe me!"

"Cut the crap Mayu."

"What?"

"I knew there was something odd whenever I had a boyfriend."

"What are you talking about Mio? It's not my fault they all got too scared of you while some end up dead in a ditch somewhere."

"That's funny. I don't remember telling you that."

Mayu's eye started switching like if she just seen someone exposed all of her dark secrets. She soon started to cry.

"Mio. I just. I just wanted us to be together. Like we promised."

I held Mayu close.

"Oh Mayu... We'll always be together. I promise we will."

"Well in that case let me kill this shit-bag-boyfriend of yo-"

Mayu stood there still. She dropped her knife on the floor. Mayu soon collapse to the floor.

"Not this time Mayu."

Mio throws the Mario Hammer behind her.

"You've been chillin with Sae again haven't you?"

"May..be I hav..e..."

Mayu passes out.

"And that is why Im here. Ever since we got back shes been everywhere I go."

"Wow, so a town did this to your sister."

"Umm... yeah."

"This 'Sae' is that a nickname of Alessa?"

"That too..."

"I never thought Silent Hill would do such a thing to a person."

"Umm..."

"Wait a minute, you're not a Silent Hill victim. Get out!"

"But you have to help me. Shes everywhere. Shes nuts!"

"Come back to me when you're a Silent Hill victim"

The therapist kicks Mio out of her office and slams the door on her face.

"Is there anyone who would help me?"

"Hi sis."

Mayu appears next to Mio with a smile on her face.

"F.M.L."


End file.
